Sophia Winchester
by SamA3642
Summary: These are random one shots about the boys 12 year old half sister Sophia, follow her adventure with her brothers.
1. Sick Pt 1

Dean and Sam are driving to Florida for a werewolf hunt, then in the back seat is Sophia who is burning up, keeps coughing every few minutes, sneezing and rubbing her throat every time she swallows. Dean and Sam look back to check on there sister to make sure she's okay.

"You alright back there Soph?" Sam asked.

"I don't feel so good Sammy". Sophia said sadly.

"What's wrong baby?" Dean asked.

"I think i'm sick and if you don't stop now i'm gonna hurl back here". Sophia said.

With that Dean pulled over and Sophia made her way out towards the nearest bush and emptied all the contents of her stomach while she kept puking she feels a familiar strong hand on her back rubbing it up and down soothingly just when she is finished Dean pulls her into his arms as she falls asleep and Sam gently wipes her mouth while she sleep, they make it back to the car and instead of putting her in the back seat he sleeps in Sam's lap curled up in a little ball Dean then comes back with a digital thermometer and leans over gently putting it in her ear without waking her after a few seconds it beeps and Dean pulls it out and let's out a huge sigh and throws his head back.

"Dean what's her temp man?" Sam asked quietly not wanting to wake his sick sleeping sister.

" it's 102.5". Dean said.

Dean and Sam let out a sigh they so didn't need this right now they had to deal with a sick little sister who they would take turns with and deal with a werewolf hunt, this was going to be very hard and extremely difficult. Dean then later pulled off into a pharmacy to get some flu meds, soup, and anything else his sister needed, Sam stayed in the car because he didn't want to leave his sister by herself especially when she sick. Dean then came out 5 minutes later with both arms full of flu meds, orange juice (no pulp) that Sophia loved, soup, and anything else his sister might need.

"You leave anything in the pharmacy Dean?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"What i don't know how long she'll be sick it should hold her up for a little while though, wake up her so i can give her a dose of this children's advil and let her drink some OJ". Dean said.

"You got no pulp right?" Sam asked.

"Of course i'm not an idiot now wake her up real quick". Dean said.

"Soph, Soph wake up princess come on baby girl wakey wakey". Sam said

"W'at goin on Sammy?" Sophia slurred snuggling back into Sam.

"I gotta give you some medicine baby then you can go right back to sleep i promise". Dean said.

"Alright". Sophia said not wanting to put up a fight.

Sophia takes the cup from Dean and swallows the medicine and Dean gave her a small bottle of orange juice and she drinks some of it and gives it back.

"Good girl Soph". Dean said.

"Can i go back to sleep De i'm really tired?" Sophia asked.

"Yea go back to sleep Soph". Dean said.

Dean then place a kiss to her slightly damp forehead and Sam does the same thing, Sophia then falls back asleep on Sam's chest while Dean continues to drive. They finally made it to Florida and it is almost 8 at night when they arrive and Sophia is still sound asleep on Sam's chest, Dean quietly gets out and goes to rent a room for a few days he comes back and Sam passes Sophia off to Dean who slightly stirs when she is being moved. Sam then gets all the bags while Dean carries Sophia to the room, the three siblings are finally in the room and Dean laid Sophia down and helped Sam with the bags he then got a pair of pajamas out for Sophia so he could give her a bath.

"Sam can you make Soph some soup i'm gonna give her a bath and see if that helps somewhat". Dean said.

"Sure". Sam said.

"Soph, Soph wake up wake up baby girl come on wakey wakey". Dean said.

Sophia stirred on the bed and saw Dean through her groggy eyes.

"What Dean?" Sophia asked with her voice cracking due to her throat.

"You gotta get up so you can take a bath and eat". Dean said.

"I don't wanna De i'm tired and just wanna sleep". Sophia cried.

"I know baby but you'll feel a lot better i promise". Dean said.

"Then i can go back to sleep?" Sophia asked.

"Yes you can". Dean said.

"Alright". Sophia said.

Dean then led Sophia to the bathroom where he ran the bath water and then got out so she can change and get in the tub, he then reentered the room and began to wash her hair and her body, while out in the kitchen Sam was preparing his, Dean's, and Sophia's dinner for that night. After 10 minutes Dean came out with a newly bathed Sophia in his arms and he sat her at the table in front of her chicken noodle soup with some orange juice while Sam and Dean sat at their plates and ate pizza with a beer for Dean and soda for Sam. After a while Sophia began to fall asleep at the table so Sam picks her up and lays her in his bed but just as he goes to put her down she clings to him tightly as if her life depended on it so he lays down on his bed with his sister curled up on his chest and his arms wrapped protectively around her as he began to drift off to sleep. Dean sees his siblings fast asleep and cleans up the dinner dishes and changes out of his clothes and into a white shirt and his boxers and went to sleep.

At three in the morning that night some lurched in Sophia's stomach and she couldn't make it to the bathroom and puked all over the floor, hearing there sister both brothers wakes up and see what's happening Sam then rubs her back soothingly while Dean gets something to clean up the pile of puke on the floor. After the mess is cleaned up Sophia is in Sam's arms and Dean goes to her with another does of children's advil and more orange juice without fighting Sophia takes it and is almost in tears and she is still burning up.

"Dean hot hot Dean too hot". Sophia said in a weak voice.

Dean then went over to the freezer and pull one of those kool it patches for kids that goes on there foreheads, he then puts it on her forehead and she goes back to sleep on Sam's chest.

The next morning

Dean and Sam are wide awake still a bit tired after last night's event with there sister, they both look at her sadly wishing nothing bad would happen to her but sadly no.

"Sam you're gonna have to stay with her while i get this information man". Dean informed his brother.

"Why don't you stay with her?" Sam asked.

"It doesn't matter who stays with her but someone has to, her meds are in the cabinet, and you should know where everything else is, and give her a bath it'll somewhat help with her temp". Dean said.

"Alright just go get the information the sooner we do this the sooner we can help Soph". Sam said.

"Your right". Dean said.

Dean then fixes his suit and tie and walks over tucking the blanket slightly around his sister's small frame he then bent down to kiss her temple and leaving Sam to care for Sophia.

3 hours later

Dean is still not back from doing his research so Sam is with a sick Sophia still, just then as Sam is on his laptop he hears small weak groans coming from Sophia who is on Dean's bed and she slowly gets up now in a sitting position only to puke everywhere all herself and all over the bed and Sam quickly and moves over to his sister.

"Sa-sammy". Sophia cried.

"It's alright Soph it's alright i'm here it's ok, it's alright baby". Sam soothed Sophia.

"Make it stop Sammy". Sophia cried.

"I would if i could i would if i could". Sam said.

"Can't Cas make me better i hate this feeling". Sophia asked.

"Cas isn't here and i don't know where he is". Sam said.

Sam's nose then crinkles at the smell of puke so he picks up his sister and brings her to the bathroom and sets her down so her can get her some clean pajamas, he then brings them back to her then gives her a bath. Sophia feels a little better after the bath but still a little sleepy but Sam knows she has to eat some soup and take another dose of medicine before going back to sleep.

"Soph you gotta take some more medicine and eat some soup then you can sleep all you want". Sam said.

"No i wanna sleep i'm tired and it's too hot in here". Sophia whined.

"Soph". Sam warned.

"I don't wanna Sam". Sophia whined.

"Sophia i wasn't asking you i was telling you". Sam said strictly.

"Fine". Sophia said not wanting to fight anymore.

"Good girl". Sam said.

Sam then pulls out a can of soup and pours it into a small pot and heats it on the stove then pulling out the fridge a container of orange juice and pours some in a cup for Sophia, he then went to the cabinet that contained her medicine and got out the children's advil that Dean had already given her. He then pours in the right amount of medicine and gives it to Sophia she resisted at first but Sam shot her a look and she caved and took the medicine, Sam then took the soup off the stove and poured in a small amount for Sophia to eat not wanting to get her stomach upset in anyway. Sophia finished eating her soup and drinking her juice she then starts to feel drowsy and Sam sees this so he picks her up and puts her down to sleep on his bed while he cleans Dean's bed, just as he goes to put her down she clings to him like a little monkey.

"Soph you gotta get some more rest i'll be here the whole time". Sam assured his sister.

"Will you at least stay with me until i'm asleep?" Sophia asked.

"Sure". Sam said.

After a while of laying there holding his sister she is fast asleep in his arms so he quietly lays her down and covers her up then placing her bear in her arms then watching her cuddle under the blanket getting into a comfortable position he places a kiss to her hair and returns to his laptop researching some more for this hunt.

It's now 7 o'clock at night and Dean still hasn't returned to the room yet, Sam is still on the laptop and Sophia is still sound a sleep in Sam's bed. 10 minutes later Dean walks in with a couple bags and he smells like he has been in a bar for quite awhile and quietly shuts the door not wanting to wake his sick sleeping sister.

"Dude where the hell have you been all day?" Sam asked.

"Well after i got the info i needed i tracked down a couple leads, then had to stock up so went to play a few games of pool got enough money to last us a while then went and got take out for dinner and here i am. And will you lower your damn voice some Sophia still sleep, speaking of which how was she today". Dean replied.

"She woke up puked on your bed you need new sheets by the way, gave her a bath, gave her some children's advil, she ate and drank some juice then fell back asleep and been asleep since". Sam said.

"Well she has to wake up so we can check her temp". Dean said.

"We don't have to right can't we just do it while she sleep, she seems pretty damn tired Dean all she wants to do is sleep and keeps complaining it's too hot in here what if it's something else and not the flu?" Sam asked worried.

"We'll check her temp and go from there if it's still too high we'll take her to the hospital if it drops she'll be fine". Dean said.

"Alright". Sam said.

Dean then went and grabbed the digital thermometer from his first aid kit and quietly made his way over to his sleeping sister and put it in her mouth and she didn't wake up or stir for a minute. After a few seconds it registered her temperature a beeping sound coming from it and Dean pulls it out and looks at it and let's out a little sigh of relief.

"What is it Dean?" Sam asked.

"it's still a bit bad but it's 101.3". Dean replied back.

"You know it's your turn with her tomorrow while i go out and track my leads then we go kill the damn thing". Sam said.

"If we go out and kill this who's gonna watch Soph?" Dean asked.

"Maybe Cas or Bobby we know she can't stay by herself". Sam replied.

"So i got babysitting tomorrow?" Dean asked letting out a chuckle.

"Oh yea". Sam said laughing.


	2. Sick Pt 2

The next day

Sophia is still sick with the flu and it's now Dean's turn to watch her while Sam goes out and does his part of the case. Before Sam leaves he looks over at his still sick sister and doesn't want to leave her.

"Dude go she'll be fine i'm here and ain't nothing gonna happen to her on my watch". Dean said.

"Is that suppose to help me or make me feel better?" Sam asked.

"Dude ain't no one or nothing getting in this room other than us, Bobby, and Cas and if they do they ain't getting out alive". Dean said seriously.

"You know where all her stuff is right?" Sam asked.

"Yes Estine i do it's all in the duffle bags and i do know how to take care of her i did take care of you while you were sick so i can take care of her". Dean said.

"Jerk". Sam said amusingly.

"Bitch". Dean said amusingly.

Sam then went to kiss his sister's head before he went out leaving Dean alone with a slightly but still sick Sophia who is sound asleep in his bed. Dean then gets bored and for protection he salts the doors and windows to prevent any demons coming in, after he'd finished he hears small groans coming from his sister and right when she gets up something in her stomach lurches and runs to the bathroom and empties the contents of her stomach with Dean right behind her holding her hair back and rubbing her back soothingly right when she is done and her breathing is even again Dean take a washcloth wets it and gently wipes her mouth then hands her some mouthwash to rinse out her mouth, she then sticks her arms out like a helpless 5 year old signing she wants to be held and Dean complies.

"Make it stop De, make all the pain go away". Sophia cried in his chest.

"I wish i could Soph i wish i could, but it'll get better i promise". Dean said.

"Everything hurts De". Sophia cried again.

Hearing his baby sister in so much pain like that breaks his heart into a million pieces wishing just wishing he could do something, hell anything to end her pain.

"I know baby i know it'll be over soon, here let me check your temp so i can give you some medicine and some more soup". Dean said.

"Could we watch some tv after i eat Dean?" Sophia asked.

"Sure princess we could watch some tv". Dean said ruffling her hair.

Dean then takes the digital thermometer from the first aid kit and places it under Sophia's tongue and after a few seconds it beeps and registers her temp, Dean then takes it out her mouth and smiles a bit.

"What is it Dean?" Sophia asked.

"Your temp is 100.6". Dean said.

Dean then gives her a dose of children's advil and makes her some soup, and just like he promised they would watch tv together on the couch. Dean plopped down on the couch propping his feet up on the table then Sophia lays down with her head in Dean's lap and legs laid out on the rest of the couch, Dean then starts to go through the channels to see what his sister wants to watch and she stops him on a action movie that she loves and Dean leaves it on her for her. It's the second half of the movie and Dean is still awake running his fingers through his sister's hair just as she is fighting to stay awake but sleep then consumes her and Dean leans down to kiss her head and he continues to watch tv while waiting for Sam.

2 hours later

Dean is now fast asleep with Sophia curled up on him and then Sam opens the door and sees his siblings both fast asleep and he knows he and Dean have to go kill the werewolf that night or it will continue to kill people. Sam then makes his way over to shake Dean then out of no Dean elbows Sam in the rib cage hard then pulls out his gun and Sophia is awoken by all the noise.

"Dammit Dean". Sam said holding his ribcage.

"What's goin on?" Sophia asked groggy.

"Nothing much princess, Samantha just got elbowed". Dean said amused.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny". Sam said.

"So you got the rest of the research Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Yup we can head out tonight and finish the job". Sam said.

"But what about me? Can i come?" Sophia asked.

Dean and Sam looked at each other then back at there sister and made their decision.

"Not this time Soph, were hunting a werewolf and they can really really hurt you. Maybe next time". Dean said.

"But De i wanna go i don't wanna be cooped up plus i feel better". Sophia said.

"I said no Sophia now you're gonna stay in this room and do not leave it, we don't want a repeat of last time". Dean said strictly.

"Come on Soph i gotta check your temp". Sam said.

Sophia huffed she really wanted to go on a hunt but with everything that happened they limit her to do certain hunts and when they are hunting she stays within Dean or Sam's sight and she is well trained and equipped but she is still a child so they let her have much of a childhood they never had. Sam had gotten the thermometer out of the first aid kit and just as he tried to put it in Sophia's mouth she started to fight.

"Sophia let Sam take your temperature or i can take it and it won't be easy". Dean said.

"No". Sophia said stubbornly.

"Sophia Winchester either you let Sam check it or my hand will know you're behind in a couple minutes". Dean said very strictly.

"Fine". Sophia said stubbornly.

Sam then took her temp and it beeped after a few seconds registering her temp, Sam pulls it out and smiles.

"Well Soph your flu is almost gone all you need is some more rest and a little more medicine then you should be good to go". Sam said.

Dean went to go get the medicine while Sam sat with Sophia.

"It'll be alright Soph plus this is a dangerous hunt werewolves are very dangerous and are very unpredictable". Sam explained.

"I know but i don't wanna be cooped up in a motel room all day". Sophia said sadly.

Sam let out a sigh, he knew how she felt growing up all both he and Dean were almost always cooped up in a damn motel room every single hunt.

"How about this one day when we don't have a case or anything me and Dean will do something with you just the three of us". Sam suggested.

"Really?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah". Sam said.

"Alright". Sophia said.

"Atta girl Soph". Sam said.

"If you two are done with the chick flick moment Soph needs her medicine and we have a werewolf to hunt and kill". Dean said.

Dean gives Soph her dose of medicine and the time is 9:45 and they have to head out and time for Sophia to go to bed.

"Alright Soph come on we'll tuck you in before we head out". Sam said.

Sophia then walks to Dean's bed and she climbs in and the two brothers tuck the blanket around her and give her, her stuffed bear in her right arm.

"G'night De. G'night Sammy". Sophia said sleepy.

"Good night princess". Dean said.

"Sweet dreams baby girl". Sam said.

She then falls asleep and they kiss her forehead and head out but not before salting the room, couldn't be too careful right? Sophia then sleeps the rest of the night.


	3. First fight

Dean, Sam, and Sophia are coming in from a hunt and Dean is pissed.

"Sophia how many times have i told you to stay with me or Sam?" Dean yelled.

"Dean i wanted you guys to stop treating me like a baby". Sophia tried to defend herself.

"Sophia i know that and you gotta realise no matter what we hunt they will get you to get to us i'm just trying to look out for you so we don't lose you too". Dean yelled back.

Sam sighed at his siblings they never fought before ever, but on this hunt it got a bit out of hand. They were checking out a possibly haunted house and instead of staying with her brothers like she was suppose to she wandered off on her own and was lucky she didn't get hurt, then when Dean found her he was highly pissed off while Sam was worried and a little pissed.

"Dean i'm a big girl now i can take care of myself". Sophia said.

"Your 12! You don't the first thing about taking care of yourself especially while your hunting". Dean yelled back.

Sophia started to get a bit scared like she always did when Dean got like this, it seriously freaked her out and she tried to go off to her room but Dean stopped her.

"Sophia you're gonna stay and listen, were trying to protect you. You can't just wander off especially while hunting what if you got hurt? What if you got grabbed again? So since you like to wander off on hunts you're grounded. 2 weeks." Dean said.

"You can't do that". Sophia yelled.

"As your older brother and legal guardian yes i can". Dean said.

"You're not dad so stop trying to act like him". Sophia yelled.

Sophia then felt a sting in her cheek, Dean had slapped her. Dean never laid a hand on Sophia ever. Sophia stands there in shock holding her cheek and crying.

"I HATE YOU!" Sophia screamed.

Sophia then ran up to her room and slammed the door while Dean got the keys to the impala and stormed out. Sam is left to go talk to Sophia and when he gets back a pissed off Dean.

Sophia's room

Sophia is laying on her bed crying in her pillows and she realises she doesn't want to be with Dean anymore so she goes to her closet to grab her duffle bag and packs up her clothes, a few epipens, some of her money, her games system and other stuff she will need, she then locks the door so no one can get in and she leaves a note for Dean and Sam. She then climbs out her window running away.

Bar

Dean walks into a bar needing a drink desperately and makes his way over to a table ordering a beer.

Bunker

It's been a while since Dean and Sophia's fight and Sam knows Sophia hasn't eaten yet so he decides to bring her a couple slices of pizza and some soda, he goes to open the door and notices it's locked.

"Soph come on now unlock the door". Sam called through the door.

Silence.

"Sophia this isn't funny now open the door". Sam called again.

Silence.

"Sophia open the damn door right now". Sam called.

Silence still, Sam starting to get worried puts the food down on the floor and kicks the door in seeing Sophia's room completely empty except her bed, tv, and computer but all her other stuff is gone. Sam begins to panic he knows that nothing supernatural knows where the bunker is so he knows it's not that, he then sees something on her pillow. A note.

Note

Dear Dean and Sam, i have ran away i don't wanna be found so don't look for me. Sophia.

Sam's eyes widen and runs down stairs to get his phone and call Dean.

Bar

Dean looks at the time and he's been gone way too long but doesn't care just then as he is about to leave an attractive woman looks him but before he could make his move his phone goes off.

"Yeah Sam?" Dean answered his phone.

"Sophia's gone". Sam said panicked.

Just as those words left his mouth Dean threw money down and ran out the door to the impala.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Dean asked.

"She ran away Dean". Sam said.

Dean thought this is all his fault he should have never yelled at Sophia or raised his hand at her and if anything at all happened to her he'd surely blame himself he's the one that caused Sophia to run away.

"I'm on my way Sammy". Dean said.

"Where would she ran away to Dean?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. It ain't gonna be to Bobby's because he'll just call us to come get her, maybe to Ellen or Adam i don't know". Dean said.

"Dean i know you think this is your fault but it's not you both said stuff that shouldn't have been said". Sam tried to reason.

"Sam i hit her, i hit her that's probably why she ran away we never once raised a hand to her like that before. Sam if anything at all happens to her...i won't forgive myself". Dean said with his voice cracking.

"Don't worry Dean we'll find her, we always do don't we". Sam replied back.

"I hope so Sam". Dean said.


	4. Ran away and found

Sophia is walking and walking till she finally takes a break and she gets a visitor.

"I thought your brothers taught you better than to wander off dearest Sophia". Crowley said.

"Piss off Crowley i'm still mad at you". Sophia said.

"Such a mouth for a 12 year old, wonder what Dean or Sam would say". Crowley said.

"Who cares about what Dean would say". Sophia said.

"You realise if they talk to me i will have to tell them where you're at or where you're going". Crowley said.

"Crowley please don't, i don't want them to know where i am. Plus Dean will be more mad when he finds out that i ran away". Sophia said.

"Let me guess big brother was being mean?" Crowley said.

"How do you know?" Sophia asked.

"Sophia demons know almost everything especially when it comes to one of you". Crowley said.

Sophia then remained quiet she and Dean had said stuff to each other that they didn't mean but when Dean slapped her it was crossing a line that you never came back from.

Bunker

Dean is pacing while Sam is on the laptop searching for their sister.

"Dean if you don't stop pacing your gonna put a hole in the floor". Sam said.

"This is all my fault Sam". Dean said.

"Dean you were both pissed you didn't mean any of it". Sam said.

"Not that, i slapped her Sam i never once hit her". Dean said.

"Dean you were mad alright it happened". Sam tried to reason.

"That look in her eye like i betrayed her and i did". Dean said.

Cas then appeared in the room wondering what's going on.

"Sam why does Dean keep walking back and forth?" Cas asked.

"Sophia ran away last night and we haven't been able to find her". Sam said.

"Cas tell me you can try and help find her". Dean pleaded.

"Dean, you and Sam must know if i don't find her either the angels can or the demons can. So i will go and look and try to find her". Cas said.

"Cas just...if you do find her bring us back our baby sister please. She's all we've got". Dean said in a pleading voice.

Cas then nodded and disappeared from the room to search for Sophia.

Meanwhile

Sophia still walking and is out of breath again from walking so much so she decides to take another break.

"Sophia?" Cas asked.

"Cas? H-how did you find me?" Sophia asked.

"That's not important Sophia what is important is that you go back to Dean and Sam before something bad happens". Cas said.

"I don't wanna go back". Sophia said.

"Why?" Cas asked.

"Me and Dean got in a fight some things were said and he hit me". Sophia said.

"Sophia you gotta know it was a mistake he was angry and frustrated, he didn't mean to hurt you at all. He loves you very much so does Sam and so do i". Cas said.

Sophia sat there for a minute to think and for it to sink in, now she knows Dean never meant to hurt her in anyway and when he was yelling at her yeah it scared her a bit but he did have point. Sophia then grabs her stuff and is ready to go back to her brothers with Cas.

"Cas is Dean mad at me for running away?" Sophia asked him.

"No he and Sam are just really worried about you". Cas said.

"Let's go back then". Sophia said.

Cas then popped them outside of the bunker so Sophia can get her emotions and thoughts together before going inside, Sophia then looked at Cas and he took her hand and led her inside the bunker. Right when the front door opened it confused both Sam and Dean because if it's Cas all he had to do was pop in so they made there way to the door and both brothers had tears in their eyes at the sight of seeing their little sister back. Dean was the first one to move and he immediately picked up Sophia in a tight hold, Dean let a few tears escape while Sophia bust out crying.

"Shhh Soph shhh i gotcha i gotcha, i'm here baby i'm here. It's alright Soph it's alright". Dean soothed his crying sister.

"I-i'm s-sorry i r-ran away Dean". Sophia cried harder in his neck.

"Shh Soph shhh i gotcha i gotcha. I'm here princess i'm here". Dean soothed his sister.

Sam then made his way over to his brother and sister and he nudged Dean's shoulder asking him to hand Sophia over.

Dean then hands Sophia to Sam who wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest.

"Sammy". Sophia cried.

"It's alright Soph it's alright, it's ok Soph it's ok. It's alright now it's alright shhh Soph, it's ok baby". Sam said.

After a while Sophia's crying stopped and her breathing became even again and she fell asleep in Sam's arms but just as he is taking Sophia upstairs Dean stops him.

"Sam let me do it". Dean said.

Sam didn't object he gave Sophia over and she snuggled into Dean's hold gripping his jacket tightly, Dean then makes his way upstairs to put Sophia to bed in her room. He then tucks Sophia in her bed kisses her forehead then gently caressed her cheek then he left her room leaving the door cracked open just in case Sophia needed her brothers.

Later that night

it's about a little after midnight when Sophia finally awake and she realises she's back in her room at the bunker just then her lip starts to quiver and she starts to cry quietly, Dean is coming back from the bathroom to his room but stops when he hears his sister crying so he makes his way to her room and turns the light on and Sophia looks up and walks to Dean then hugging around his waist burying her face into his abdomen. Dean then picks her up and walks her back to her bed.

"Hey what's wrong Soph?" Dean asked.

"I'm sorry i ran away Dean". Sophia said.

"Soph if anyone should be sorry it's me i should have never hit you like that". Dean said.

"I'm sorry for all the stuff i said too i just wanted you guys to stop treating me like a baby". Sophia said.

"Soph it's our job to treat you like a baby since your our baby sister and we don't wanna lose you. Soph way way before you were born me and Sam had our lives change in a way that we thought wasn't real till we found it was real and when dad brought you around that's when we knew we had to protect you from anything and everything. We've already lost a lot of people Soph but we don't wanna lose our baby sister". Dean said.

"I'm sorry for what i said about you trying to act like dad, sometimes when i acted like that he'd get on me about that". Sophia said.

"It's alright Soph it's alright". Dean said.

Sophia then hugged him gripping his shirt tightly silently crying in it and Dean just sits there holding his sister while rocking her at a soothing pace.

"Shhh Soph it's alright now, i'm here baby i'm here. It's alright Soph it's alright shhh". Dean said soothing his sister.

Not knowing that the door was still cracked Sam heard everything about what they were talking about. Dean then looks down and sees Sophia fast asleep and he gently puts her back down in her bed tucking her in and kissing her head.

"Sweet dreams princess". Dean whispered.

Dean then quietly walks out running into Sam who is smiling.

"And why are you smiley smiley?" Dean asked.

"For a guy who doesn't like or do chick flick moments you sure as hell have a lot of them". Sam said chuckling.

Dean then slapped Sam upside the head playfully then Sam playfully punched him back, then both brothers went back to their rooms for the night and slept.


	5. Prank Wars and Hospital trips

Sam is sleep in the car and Sophia is bored so she gets an idea, she gets into Dean's duffle bag and gets his shaving cream out and a feather.

"Sophia what are you doing?" Dean asked.

"Shhh Dean i wanna prank Sam". Sophia said.

Dean then laughed at Sophia boy she was getting more and more like him everyday, Sophia then put into Sam's free hand some shaving cream and in her other hand a feather. She then tickles Sam's nose and he brings up the hand with the shaving cream and smears it all over his face then both Dean and Sophia bust out laughing waking Sam up.

"What the? What? Sophia did you do this?" Sam asked.

"M-maybe i did maybe i didn't". Sophia said laughing.

"And why are you laughing Dean?" Sam asked.

"For two reasons one that was a brilliant prank and very classic and two you gotta shave now". Dean said laughing.

Sam then takes a rag and wipes his face off.

"Oh come on Sam you gotta lighten up it was funny". Sophia said.

"I gotta agree with her Sam it was hilarious". Dean said.

"Well i think it's childish". Sam said.

"Hello i'm a child i thought it was funny". Sophia said.

"Yea plus it'll give us some pretty good laughs". Dean said.

"Alright just remember you two started this not me". Sam challenged.

"Bring it on big brother". Sophia said.

Sam had the perfect prank set for Sophia, Dean pulled into the nearest gas station so he can get gas and so Sophia can use the bathroom and get some snacks and while she is gone Sam take his opportunity and "fixes" her psp game, just as he sees Dean he puts the game back with her stuff before he gets caught with it. Sophia and Dean then get back in the car and take off, Sophia then goes for her psp and she tries to cut it on but it won't work and she starts to get frustrated and Sam gets a smirk on his face.

"What's wrong Soph?" Dean asked.

"My game won't work i just charged it last night so it can't be dead and it had all my data on it from my game". Sophia said.

Dean shot Sam a look saying you didn't and Sam returned it and said oh yea i did.

"Wait Sam did you mess with my game while i was in the gas station?" Sophia asked.

"Maybe i did maybe i didn't". Sam replied.

"Oh now it's on now can you please fix my game back before i strangle you". Sophia asked.

"Sure". Sam said.

They then pull into a diner so they can grab some lunch and Sophia got the perfect idea to prank both her brothers, they got a table and were seated then the waitress took there orders for their drinks and that put Sophia's plan into action. The waitress then brought the drinks over and Sophia waited on her brothers to leave the table, just then Dean forgot his wallet in the car and Sam had to go to the bathroom so she takes the opportunity to pours extra hot hot sauce in both their drinks and their food then puts it back before she gets caught. Dean comes back in and Sam comes back from the bathroom and they sit at the table at their plates and take a bite of their food then Sophia gets a smirk on her face.

"HOT! HOT!" Dean and Sam screamed.

They then go for their drinks only to drink more hot sauce and Sophia bust out laughing.

"Soph you did this?" Dean asked in shock.

"Oh yea". Sophia said laughing.

"Now it's on little sis". Dean said.

They then leave the diner and to a motel because they just got a case, just as Dean and Sam go in the room she drew on the impala with her white color pencil, then stops so she doesn't get caught. Then while Sam was out doing some research she poured some food coloring into his body wash, shampoo, and conditioner. Sophia then went to watch tv while her plans are in action, after a few minutes Dean comes in like someone did something to the impala.

"What's wrong De?" Sophia trying to sound innocent.

"W-who drew on my baby?" Dean asked.

"What do you mean big brother?" Sophia asked in her innocent voice.

"S-someone drew all over the right side of my baby". Dean said panicked.

Sophia then can't hold it anymore and bust out laughing.

"It was you?" Dean asked.

"Yup and when Sam gets back it'll be a lot more funnier". Sophia said.

"What? Sophia what did you do?" Dean asked.

"Just wait and you'll find out". Sophia said.

After Sam came back he decided to take a shower, after the shower he is blue with red hair.

"DEAN! SOPHIA!" Sam screamed.

Sam then comes out all blue with red hair then Dean and Sophia bust out laughing so hard they drop to their knees and crying.

"Alright which one of you did it?" Sam asked.

"Oh my gosh Soph nice one". Dean said high fiving his sister while laughing still.

"Sophia how did you do it?" Sam asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out". Sophia said.

Sam then went back in the shower to get the food coloring off him, then after he does he changes not knowing what Dean put in his clothes while he was in the bathroom. After a while Sam starts to itch and is terrible at hiding it.

"Sam are you ok?" Sophia asked.

"I'm fine Soph". Sam lied.

"You sure man?" Dean asked.

"Yeah". Sam lied.

Just as they are about to leave Sam says something.

"I think i'm allergic to our soap". Sam said scratching.

Sophia and Dean bust out laughing.

"Dean? Soph?" Sam questioned.

"Nice one bro". Sophia said high fiving Dean.

"Dean you're such a jerk". Sam said.

The next morning

Dean and Sam are still asleep so Sophia takes this time to get to her work, she takes a couple of big bottles of white glue and pours it into Dean and Sam's shoes and to Dean's shampoo and conditioner. Dean is the first to wake up and sees Sophia watching tv and Sam still asleep so he decides to take a shower and just as he is finished he storms out the bathroom a bit upset.

"Soph did you put glue in my shampoo and conditioner?" Dean asked calmly.

Sophia then bust out laughing and Dean throws his hands up in frustration boy did they have an evil genius for a little sister he thought, then Sam wakes a little while later then he and Dean put their shoes on and there socks and feet become very sticky and stuck.

"Sophia!" Dean and Sam yelled.

Sophia then busted out laughing again and drops to her knees laughing so hard, they then march over to her and she runs only to be caught by Dean who is a lot faster than her and tickles her all over then Sam does the same thing. Sophia is tired after running around for a while so she takes a nap in Dean's bed with her bear, after a while she has been asleep Sam takes her bear.

"Dean! Sam!" Sophia yelled.

They then coming rushing in panicking to see if something got in there room but they didn't see anything except Sophia tearing the room apart as if she is looking for something.

"Uh Soph what are you doing?" Dean asked.

"I can't find my bear it was the one you guys got me for my birthday a couple of years ago, i took a nap with him now i can't find him". Sophia said.

Sam then has a smile on his face and Dean becomes a bit suspicious while Sophia continues to tear the room apart.

"Hey Soph looking for this?" Sam said pulling the bear from behind his back.

Sophia's eyes widen he took the bear and drew on it! Sophia then runs and takes it from him.

"Now that was childish Sam". Dean said.

"Watch your back Sam". Sophia warned her older brother.

"Did i just get threatened by our 12 year old little sister?" Sam asked wanting to be sure.

"I think you just did let's go i'm hungry and this time we don't leave the table". Dean said.

They drove to the nearest diner and ordered their meal, just as they ate in silent Sophia started to sweat real bad and turn red.

"Soph you alright?" Sam asked.

"E-epipen need my epipen". Sophia wheezed out.

Dean then took one out from his coat and injected it in her thighs and ran out to the car with Sam hot on his tail and sped to the nearest hospital not caring if he got a speeding ticket or got pulled over his sister was more important. They finally get to the hospital and Dean carries her to the ER.

"Help someone it's my sister". Dean called out.

A nurse and dr then made there way over and put Sophia on the gurney.

"What happened?" The dr asked.

"I think it's an allergic reaction to nuts". Dean said panicked.

"Don't worry we'll take care of her you two wait here". The nurse said.

"Look you don't understand our sister doesn't like dr's and if one of us isn't there she will freak out". Sam said.

"We'll call if anything happens". The nurse said.

"De! S-Sammy!" Sophia wheezed out.

The Dr then wheeled away the young girl leaving Sam and Dean in the waiting room just waiting and pacing around. They were very careful with what they gave Sophia but they probably didn't think about the diner food. Dean kept pacing while Sam just sat in the chair waiting to hear something anything on his sister.

"I'm gonna go call Bobby see if he can't get down here". Dean said.

"Alright i'll be here waiting on something".

Outside

Dean pulls out his cell phone and dials Bobby's number.

-Y'ello. Bobby said.

-Bobby it's Dean. Dean said in a shaky voice.

-Dean? What's wrong? Is Sam and Sophia alright? Bobby asked.

-Sam's fine but Soph's not, she's in the hospital. Dean said.

-Is she alright? Bobby asked concerned for his surrogate daughter.

-No, she had an allergic reaction to nuts, i-is there any chance you can get here? Dean asked.

-Where are you guys? Bobby asked.

-Minnesota. Dean said.

-On my way. Bobby said.

-Thanks Bobby. Dean said.

-No problem Dean. Bobby said.

Dean hung the phone up and prayed for Cas to show up.

"You called for me Dean?" Cas asked.

"Cas you gotta do something it's Sophia". Dean said with his voice cracking.

"Is she alright?" Cas asked concerned for the young girl.

"No she uh she had an allergic reaction to nuts". Dean said.

"I'll see what i can do Dean till then go back with Sam". Cas said.

"Cas we can't lose her she's all we've got". Dean said.

"I'll do what i can". Cas said.

Dean then made his way back inside and Sam is talking to the Dr.

"How's our sister doing doc?" Dean asked.

"She'll be just fine we'll keep her for a few days though just to make sure". The Dr said.

"Can we see her?" Sam asked.

"She's been asking to see you two actually, she almost had the nurse in a headlock and another dr on the ground after kicking him". The Dr said.

Dean and Sam then make there way back to there sister's room and there heart breaks at the sight, there little sister looks so small and fragile looking so pale and lifeless as she sleeps. Just then Cas pops in.

"Cas tell me you can do something for her?" Dean asked.

"I can heal her but not now people will ask too many questions". Cas said.

After a while Sophia starts to stir awake.

"D-Dean? S-Sammy? Where am i?" Sophia asked.

"Soph thank god you're ok". Dean said brushing some hair out her face and running his thumb over her cheek.

"How do you feel Soph?" Sam asked.

"Better. W-what happened?" Sophia asked.

"You had an allergic reaction to nuts at the diner". Sam explained.

A knock then breaks the silence and Bobby peaks his head and everyone looks at him and Sophia has a smile on her face.

"Uncle Bobby!" Sophia said in excitement.

"Hey squirt how you doing?" Bobby asked hugging the young girl.

"Better a lot better". Sophia said.

Sophia then has a mischievous grin on her face.

"And why are you all smiley smiley?" Dean asked.

"I won the prank war. Put glue in the windshield sprayer, erased a couple of your tapes. Then Sam i may have dyed some of your clothes pink then gave you a small hair cut while you were sleep". Sophia said.

Dean and Sam looked shocked they sure did have an evil genius for a sister.

"How did you do all that?" Dean asked.

"First you left me alone in the car Dean so that was my choice to get you. Then Sam i just threw in my red jacket in with your whites while we doing laundry then while he was sleep i cut some of his hair". Sophia explained.

"You sure are an evil genius sometimes sis". Sam said.

Cas then pops in the room making Sophia smile more.

"Cas!" Sophia said in excitement.

"Hi Sophia how are you?" Cas asked hugging the young girl.

"A lot better but i still hate dr's". Sophia said.

A few days later

Sophia is finally being released from the hospital.

"Alright Sophia you're good to go just try to avoid nuts next time". The Dr said.

"She will trust me". Dean said.

Sophia is drowsy and then falls asleep so Dean picks her up and they leave the hospital hoping not to go back to one for a while.


	6. School day and Crush

Ever since Sophia left the hospital Dean has been very protective of Sophia, always been alert if she needed anything or was aware of everything she ate and was going to make sure it wasn't gonna happen again. Sam had an idea, since there on a new hunt that might take a while Sam thought that Sophia should try going to school and be a normal kid for a few days. Later that night after Sophia went to sleep Sam signed for Dean to go outside for a second.

"What's up Sammy?" Dean asked.

"I think since this hunt will take us awhile we should put Sophia in the school nearby". Sam suggested.

Dean looked at Sam as if he were a crazy person, he wanted to put Sophia in school? Dean wanted Sophia to have a normal life and school was apart of it but being apart from her for 8 hours everyday and with no protection it didn't fit right with Dean.

"How did you exactly come up with this?" Dean asked.

"Well dad put us in school while he went on hunts". Sam said.

"Yea and you had someone look out for you Soph doesn't". Dean said.

"Dean she has to learn to be a normal kid for once, go to school and at least make friends". Sam said.

"She has friends". Dean argued.

"Cas doesn't count". Sam said.

"Yea well what if a demon or something shows up and she can't fight it then what? Or what if she has another allergic reaction and is rushed back to the hospital?" Dean asked.

"Dean no demon is gonna show up at a middle school, she'll have an epipen with her at all times, we'll give the school our numbers incase something does happen, and she won't have a allergic reaction because we'll pack her lunch". Sam explained.

"What about if she gets picked on? Then what Sam?" Dean asked.

"She knows how to fight back i did". Sam said.

"Sam you're my brother and i love you and will do anything for you but if this plan of your's doesn't work i'm kicking your sorry ass". Dean said.

The next day

"Soph can you come here please?" Dean asked.

Sophia paused her game and went to her brothers who were sitting at the table.

"What's up guys?" Sophia asked.

"We decided to put you in school while we're on this case". Sam admitted.

Sophia's eyes widen, she HATED the idea of being away from her brothers for 8 hours five days a week. What if something happened? What if a demon or something attacked her or a spirit? What if she got picked on and bullied, sure she knew how to fight and defend herself but she didn't have someone to look out for her while she's there? Sophia then ran and hid in the closet locking the door.

"Well that went well". Dean said.

"Soph come on you have to come out sooner or later". Sam said.

"No i don't". Sophia said.

"Soph this is a way you can make some friends". Sam said.

"I have friends". Sophia argued.

Sam sighed could she be anymore like Dean.

"Soph, Cas doesn't count". Sam tried to reason.

"I'm not going". Sophia said.

"Sophia this is not up for discussion you're going whether you like it or not plus you'll have your cell if you don't wanna be there you don't have to be you just call me, Sam, or Cas and one of us will come get you". Dean said.

"Ummm no". Sophia said.

"Soph what is this really about?" Sam asked.

Sophia then came out and jumped on Sam and he wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"What if a demon or something finds me? What if something bad happens? What if-" Sophia replied but being cut off by Dean.

"Soph i promise you nothing will happen to you or us you have my word". Dean said.

"What if i get picked on?" Sophia asked.

"Then do what i taught you stand up for yourself if they bring the fight to you then fight back". Dean said.

"Dean". Sam scolded.

"You fought back". Dean argued.

"Soph the point he's trying to make is you don't hit someone unless they hit you first". Sam said.

"Only for a week". Sophia tried to bargain.

"We gotta see how long this hunt take us Soph once it's done you can come out". Sam said.

"Alright". Sophia said.

"Atta girl". Dean said.

"But there are a few things we need to tell you. One keep your phone with you at all times and when you're in school keep it on vibrate and hidden if you want you can text us during lunch. Two you will keep an epipen with you at all times and if anyone has a problem with it tell them to call us. Three stay out of trouble i know you Soph and you will cause trouble". Sam said.

"But Sam". Sophia whined.

"I mean it Sophia i get one phone call and your causing trouble you will be grounded". Sam said sternly.

"Dean". Sophia whined.

"What Sam said". Dean said.

"When do i start?" Sophia asked.

Sam and Dean just stay silent for a while before answering.

"Tomorrow". Sam answered.

"How can i start tomorrow with no materials?" Sophia asked.

Dean then brought out a new black bookbag with some supplies to last her for a little while.

"You guys are evil sometimes". Sophia said.

"No it means we're doing our jobs as your brothers, plus you'll be able to meet some kids your age". Dean said.

"Why would i want to do that? It sounds boring". Sophia replied.

"It's only for a week Soph you'll be fine". Sam said.

"Then if you guys aren't home when i get here who's gonna watch me?" Sophia asked.

"One of us will pick you up after school and drop you off before school". Dean said.

"Fine". Sophia said.

The next morning

It's 6:00 am and Sophia has to leave for school by 7:45 so Dean and Sam wake her up and she isn't happy.

"Come on Soph time to get up rise and shine". Dean shouted happily.

"Go away you big neanderthal". Sophia said.

"Come on Soph first day of school wakey wakey". Sam said ripping off the blankets.

"Hey! I was using those now give them back". Sophia whined.

"Sorry little sis time to get up for school". Dean said.

"You got 5 seconds to give them back or i swear i will kill you both". Sophia threatened.

"Soph were older than you and a hell of alot stronger you don't stand a chance". Dean said.

Sophia then jumped Dean kicking him behind the knee causing him to drop then twisting his arm behind his back.

"You were saying big brother?" Sophia said.

"Sam get your sister off me now". Dean said from the carpet.

Sam then pulls Sophia off Dean and sends her to the bathroom to clean up and get ready for her very first day of school. 20 minutes later she comes out dressed in black jeans, one of Dean's old AC/DC shirts, her black nikes, and her hair in a neat ponytail. Sophia then goes to eat her breakfast and she watches tv till 7:20 then Dean shuts it off.

"Hey i was watching that". Sophia yelled.

"Well it's time for school now get your butt out to the car now or we can do this the hard way and i can either carry you out or drag you out. Your choice sis". Dean said.

"Come on please don't make me go please". Sophia begged.

"Go Sophia you'll be fine. You got your epipens right?" Sam said.

"Yea there in my pack back". Sophia said.

"Oh here's your lunch sis, turkey wrap light mayo with tomato, chips, one candy bar nut free, and one bottle of root beer". Sam said.

"Thanks Sam". Sophia said.

"If you two are done with this chick flick moment Sophia has to go now and so do we". Dean said.

Sam then gets his stuff ready and they all leave to drop Sophia off at her first day, they then arrive at the school 15 minutes later and Sophia just stares at it like it's a prison.

"Alright Soph go on we'll see you later". Sam said.

Sophia then threw her arms around Dean's waist with a tight firm grip not wanting to let go.

"Please De don't make me go please". Sophia said in his shirt.

Dean then pried her arms off him and both he and Sam got down to her eye level.

"Soph come on it's not that bad plus i'll pick you up after school". Dean said.

"Promise?" Sophia said.

"I promise Soph". Dean said.

Sophia then threw her arms around Dean then she kissed his cheek and he kissed her head, she then back out of his hug and he then kiss her forehead. She then went to hug Sam next and she threw her arms around his neck tight then buried her face into his neck, Sam hugged his sister and kissed her head a couple times before letting go. She then let go of Sam and out a tough face on and went in the building leaving Dean and Sam getting in the impala to go do their research.

"Dean she'll be fine it's only school". Sam tried to reason with his now annoyed brother.

"It's just school Sam, remember when we were in school and you got bullied. There is a difference from when we were in school to Soph being in school. You had someone look out for you she doesn't and plus i know she'll be fine". Dean said.

"Dean what did you do?" Sam asked.

"I may have given her some salt, a flask of holy water, and a small silver pocket knife". Dean admitted.

"Dean". Sam scolded.

"You really thought i'd leave her unprotected Sam really". Dean said.

Sam shook his head back and forth, what was he gonna do with Dean?

School

Sophia looks at her class schedule and from the looks of it she's in all AP's and honors classes, well she does take after Sam in having the brains and Dean everything else. Sophia is then walking down the hall till a boy her age is and in her eyes he is cute, he's average height, brown eyes, dirty blonde hair, carrying a blue backpack.

"Hi your new here aren't you?" The boy asked.

"Yea but i won't be here very long me and my brothers are on a road trip and there working so here i am. I'm Sophia by the way". Sophia said.

"I'm Jesse". Jesse said.

Sophia and Jesse then had the same class schedule and went to all their classes together, Sophia then starts to develop a small crush on the boy. They spent the whole day together then around lunch they went to find a spot outside and sat there then Jesse leaned in and kissed her cheek making Sophia blush. It's now 2:30 and school is over and Sophia makes her way outside smiling still blushing and she sees Dean. She then makes a beeline for him.

"Dean!" Sophia yelled in excitement.

Dean then catches her and hugs her close then kissing her head and holding her for a few seconds then getting in the impala.

"How was school Soph?" Dean said.

"It was good". Sophia said.

"I see why are you smiling all of a sudden? I thought you didn't want to go to school". Dean said.

"If i tell you promise not to get mad" Sophia said.

"Sure Soph". Dean said.

"I met a boy and we hung out then at lunch he kissed my cheek". Sophia said.

Dean then stomped on the break bringing the car to a halt.

"Dean". Sophia yelled.

"He kissed you?" Dean asked.

"Estine if you were listening i said he kissed my cheek plus there's nothing wrong with that". Sophia said.

"Yea there is your only 12". Dean said.

"Just shut up and drive". Sophia said.

Dean and Sophia then made their way back to the motel room with Sam waiting for them, Sophia then runs through the front door and into Sam's arms.

"Hey Soph how was school" Sam asked hugging his sister.

"Good". Sophia said.

"No not good she met a boy and he kissed her". Dean said.

"Aww really". Sam said.

"It was a peck on the cheek". Sophia said.

"Aww my little sister is growing up". Sam said.

"No no no she's not she's only 12 Sam". Dean said.

"Come on Dean there two 12 year olds it's only puppy love". Sam said.

"Well she's not going back to school ever again". Dean said.

"Dean aren't you overreacting a bit?" Sam asked.

"No and why are you so calm?" Dean asked.

"Because i'm not like you to get hyped up over every little thing you're acting like they made out or something". Sam said.

"Well starting right now she is never dating not on my watch". Dean said seriously.

Dean then finally calmed down then he and Sam finally finished the case leaving the town behind.


	7. Day with Dean

It's 7 am and Dean is still asleep until his sister snuck in his room and started jumping on his bed scaring him awake.

"Wake up Dean wake up wake up wake up". Sophia said excitedly.

Dean then stumbled out of bed and on the floor causing Sophia to laugh.

"Dammit Soph what the hell it's 7 in the morning. What are you doing up this early anyway?" Dean replied.

"You promised when spend a day together". Sophia said.

"Yeah i did so why don't you go get dressed and i'll get ready then we can spend the whole day doing whatever you want". Dean said.

"Alright De". Sophia said.

Sophia then ran off to her room to get ready while Dean went to go tell Sam he's going to be with Sophia for the day. Right when he gets to Sam's door he hears harsh coughing like he is coughing up a lung, then vomiting, Dean then rushes in to see his brother sick.

"Sammy you alright?" Dean asked.

"No Dean i feel like crap". Sam said.

"I'm suppose to spend the day with Soph but i can reschedule with her". Dean said.

"No Dean if you made Soph a promise keep it, i'll be fine by myself i promise". Sam said.

"You sure?" Dean asked.

"Yeah Dean, go spend time with Soph". Sam said.

"Let me leave you the flu meds and a bucket". Dean said.

Dean then walks out Sam's room and sees Sophia all ready to spend the day together.

"I'm ready Dean". Sophia said.

"Alright Soph let me just leave a few things with Sam and we'll head out". Dean said.

"Is he ok?" Sophia asked concerned for her brother.

"He's sick but he should be fine". Dean said.

"Can i go see him before we leave? Please De". Sophia asked using the puppy dog eyes.

"Keep a distant from him". Dean said.

Sophia then nodded and walked into her older brother's room seeing her brother sick broke her heart some.

"Hey Soph". Sam said weakly.

"Hey Sammy". Sophia said.

"Will you be alright by yourself Sammy?" Sophia asked her brother.

"I'll be fine Soph you go spend the day with Dean then when i get better me and you can spend the day together". Sam said.

"It's a date". Sophia said.

"That's my girl". Sam said.

Dean then walked in with a lot of meds for Sam and a thermometer so he can check his temp.

"Alright Sam open up". Dean said.

"Dean i'm not a kid". Sam said.

Sam then opens his mouth to let Dean take his temp, after a few seconds it beeps registering Sam's temperature.

"What's the verdict Dean?" Sam asked.

"Not bad 101.4". Dean said.

Dean then gives a cupful of medicine to Sam and Sam swallows it then chugs some water down, Sam then started to feel sleepy so Dean and Sophia decided to leave for the day at this point.

"Bye Sammy feel better big brother". Sophia whispered.

"Have fun with Dean". Sam said.

"We'll be back at the end of the day Sammy we'll bring you some food for now you rest". Dean said.

Sam then fell asleep as Sophia and Dean left the room then as Sophia went to wait outside Dean salted the bunker to make sure no demons can get in while he's out. Dean then finally finished and went outside to his sister who is highly excited to spend the day with her oldest brother. Dean then gets in the car and starts it.

"Alright Soph it's our day what do you wanna do?" Dean asked.

"Can we go to the carnival? Please Dean". Sophia asked.

"Sure but first why don't we get breakfast then we'll go the the carnival". Dean said.

"Alright". Sophia said.

The two siblings drove to the nearest diner and ordered their breakfast while eating in silence, after they finished Dean paid and went to the nearest carnival. They finally made to the carnival and Sophia is so excited she practically jumps out the car only to run in Dean's arms.

"Not so fast princess you got to slow down before you get hurt". Dean said holding his sister.

"I can't help it Dean i'm too excited let's go". Sophia said pulling his hand towards the entrance.

Dean is then dragged to the entrance by his sister, he then paid for the whole day and Sophia is just bouncing with energy.

"Alright Soph where to first?" Dean asked.

"Ferris wheel". Sophia yelled excitedly.

"Ferris wheel it is then". Dean said.

The two siblings then make their way to the ferris wheel and Sophia is strapped on while Dean watches, just as the rides starts Dean gets a huge smiles on his face this is the kind of life he wants for Sophia not the one where she's hunting monsters or monsters are after her his thoughts are interrupted by Sophia's laughter coming down the metal stairs and she jumps into her brother's arms and he catches her.

"Where to next princess?" Dean asked brushing some hair behind her ear.

"Roller coaster". Sophia said.

Dean then takes his sister to the roller coaster and waits in the short line with her, she then goes on the roller coaster then to her surprise Dean gets on with her. The ride then starts to go very fast and Sophia takes a hold of Dean's arm he then throws an arm around his sister's small frame as they continued on the ride. The ride is now over and both siblings are a bit dizzy after the ride but after a couple minutes the dizziness fades away then Dean sees the time and it's time for lunch.

"Alright Soph time for lunch what do you want?" Dean asked.

"Hot dog with fries and a coke". Sophia said.

"Sounds good kid". Dean said.

Dean then takes his sister's hand and go to the nearest place in the carnival for lunch, they ate their lunch in silence then Sophia started to look around to figure out what to d next.

"De can we play a game next?" Sophia asked.

"Sure". Dean replied.

Sophia then cleaned up the remains of her lunch as did Dean then Sophia started looking for a game that could be easy to win then she found one that Dean could easily win: a shooting game. Dean played the game very well and it didn't surprise Sophia considering she knew both her brothers can shoot like pros and they are teaching her, Dean had won her a giant panda bear.

"Wow thanks Dean". Sophia said.

"No problem Soph". Dean said ruffling her hair.

Skips a few hours

After a long day of being at the carnival with his sister he knows it's time for his sister to have dinner and go to bed not to mention he has to check on Sam who has been sick all day.

"Alright Soph we gotta go come on". Dean said holding his hand out.

"Alright Dean". Sophia said taking her brothers hand.

They then go to a small diner so the two siblings can eat something quick and head back to their sick brother, Dean then paid the bill and then ordered Sam some soup and a salad hoping he'll eat it. They then drive back to the bunker and make their way inside.

"Thanks for today Dean i love you". Sophia said throwing her arms around her oldest brother.

"No problem Soph. Anytime". Dean said.

Sam then comes down stairs looking better with a slight cough though.

"Hey guys how was your day?" Sam asked.

Sophia then ran to Sam who picked her and started telling Sam all about her day with Dean who then left the room to get Sam's dinner warmed up.

"So Soph what did you and Dean do today". Sam asked his sister.

"We went to the carnival and rode all the rides then Dean won me this panda bear". Sophia said then letting out a yawn.

"Sounds like you two had a busy day". Sam said.

"It was fun next time it can be the two of us". Sophia said.

"It's a date princess". Sam said.

"No dating!" Dean said from the kitchen.

Sam and Sophia then let a laugh out then after a while Sophia started to get sleepy then finally passes out in Sam's arms he and Dean then take her up to her room and put her to bed.

"Sleep tight princess". Dean whispered.

"Sweet dreams baby girl". Sam whispered.

They then make their way out and back downstairs so they can talk, Sam looks at Dean and notices something is wrong with his brother.

"Something wrong Dean?" Sam asked.

"No". Dean answered simply taking a sip of beer.

Sam then takes his food and sits across from Dean.

"Dean come on man you can tell me". Sam said.

"When i was with Sophia today she looked like a happy kid, safe, innocent, nothing or no one after her. That's the life she deserves Sam not this one". Dean said.

"I know how you feel Dean but once in the hunting life there ain't no coming out hell i tried and got sucked back into it. I know you, you wanna take Soph go somewhere and settle down but something or someone will always be after us no matter if we're hunting or not". Sam said.

"You're right Sammy but it's not fair if those evils sons of bitches want us then by all means come after us not a innocent little girl". Dean said.

Dean and Sam just sat there drinking a couple beers till they finally went to bed.


	8. Day with Sam

Sophia then wakes up at 7 am the next day then just like she did with Dean she sneaks into Sam's room while he's asleep and jumps on his bed scaring him outta his sleep.

"Wake up Sammy wake up wake up wake up". Sophia said excitedly.

"Dammit Soph. Why are you up so early again?" Sam asked getting up.

"You said we'd spend a day together". Sophia said.

"Alright you go get changed while i change and tell Dean". Sam said.

Sam then gets changed and makes his way to Dean's room and hears Dean cursing lucky Sophia isn't around to hear it.

"Dean you alright man?" Sam asked.

"No i feel like crap not to mention my throat hurts". Dean said with his voice cracking.

"A-are you sick?" Sam asked in shock.

Dean hardly ever got sick as a child even as an adult he hardly got sick.

"Yes and i think i got it from you". Dean said.

"Well you're gonna be in bed all day while i take Soph out for the day". Sam said.

"Don't forget the holy water, salt, silver bullets, silver anything for that matter". Dean said.

"Dean we're not going hunting i'm taking her to the zoo then to the museum". Sam said.

"Sounds boring. The museum part not the zoo part". Dean said.

"Well she picked it Dean. Let me get the thermometer so i can check your temp". Sam said.

Sam then gets the thermometer from the first aid kit and puts it in his brother's mouth.

"I thought i was the older one". Dean said.

"You are you are also sick". Sam said.

The thermometer beeps registering Dean's temperature and before Dean gets it Sam does.

"Well what's the verdict?" Dean asked.

"102". Sam replied.

"Sam if you gave me this i'm gonna kick your ass". Dean said.

Sophia then goes to Dean's room to find Sam.

"Sam i'm ready". Sophia said.

Sophia then saw Dean sick and was a bit worried.

"Are you ok De?" Sophia asked.

"I'm fine baby girl just a little cold". Dean said.

"Do you want me and Sam to help take care of you?" Sophia asked.

"No Soph you go have fun with Sam for the day. Oh Sam by the way if i see something or anything wrong with my car or if it got any dents or anything else in it i will kick your ass into the next 20 years. Don't mess up my car or your ass is grass geek boy". Dean said.

"Well you sleep, Soph you wait outside by the car i'll be out in a minute". Sam said.

"Alright. Bye Dean get better". Sophia said.

"You have fun with Sam, Sophia". Dean said.

"I will". Sophia said.

Dean then kissed his sister's head and she kissed his cheek in return she then left the room.

"Sam promise me nothing will happen to her while your out". Dean said.

"Dean she'll be fine plus you think i'm an idiot i do stock up before i leave too ya know". Sam said.

"Still promise me i can't lose you two". Dean said.

"Dean i promise nothing will happen to Soph while were out". Sam said.

"Or my baby". Dean said seriously.

"And your car". Sam said in a almost stubborn voice.

"Remember Sam one scratch or anything on my baby and i will kill you". Dean said.

"We'll see you at the end of the day Dean just try to rest ok man". Sam said.

"Whatever". Dean mumbled going back to sleep.

Sam then salted the whole bunker so no demons or anything else will attack Dean he then makes his way out to his sister who is standing by the impala waiting excitedly she rarely ever got a day to spend with her brothers because they were always hunting something or something was chasing them.

"Alright Soph what do you wanna do first zoo or museum?" Sam asked starting the impala.

"Zoo please". Sophia said.

"Zoo it is". Sam said.

Sam then drove first to the nearest diner so they could have breakfast first, then Sophia started to talk about how she wanted to get Dean something to make him feel better and Sam agreed. Sam then paid for their breakfast and made their way to the zoo. They first made there way to the monkey exhibit Sophia then thought of something funny and started to giggle.

"What's so funny Soph?" Sam asked.

"You got hair almost like a monkey". Sophia said giggling.

"Oh really". Sam said mockingly.

Sam then chased his sister around till he finally caught her and tickled her till she got out his grip and he caught her again putting her on his shoulders so she can see the whole zoo and she decides to see the lion exhibit next because lions remind her of how strong and protective her brothers were of each other and of her especially. Sam then walked her all over the rest of the zoo then to the gift shop and she got her and Sam matching monkey bracelets then her and Dean a lion's necklace then a stuffed lion. They then left the zoo to go have lunch.

"Alright Soph what do you want for lunch?" Sam asked.

"Mcdonald's please". Sophia said.

"Alright then let's go". Sam said.

They found a Mcdonalds and placed their orders, Sophia got a double burger with fries and a Dr pepper since she couldn't have a milkshake. Sam ordered a salad with a sprite. They then ate their lunch then after that they went to a science museum Sophia really wanted to go to.

Skips a few hours

The museum is now time to be closed and it's also time for Sophia and Sam to have dinner then go back to check on Dean who is still sick. They went to a small diner ate their dinner talking about they day they enjoyed then after they ate Sam ordered Dean's dinner and some pie because if Dean didn't get pie he'd flip out. They then go back to the bunker and Sophia has her stuffed lion in her arms but a bit tired to be jumping around, as soon as they get in they see Dean watching tv in the living room, Sophia then runs to Dean who immediately picks her up and she lays her head on his shoulder with her lion in her arm.

"Have a fun day princess?" Dean asked his sister.

"Yup had a blast me and Sam got matching monkey bracelets at the zoo". Sophia said.

Dean then shot his brother a smirk and Sam returned it and said with his eyes she wanted them.

"Oh Dean that reminds me, Sam and i got you this". Sophia said pulling out a lion necklace.

Dean then takes it and puts it around his neck.

"I'll never take it off Soph. And could i ask why you picked lion?" Dean replied.

"Because lions are strong and protective like you are with me and Sam". Sophia said.

Dean couldn't help but smile at that because it was true, the brother now know it's time to put Sophia to bed.

"Alright Soph bedtime". Sam said.

"Ok". Sophia said sleepy.

Just as she made her way to the steps she jumps Sam in a tight hug.

"Thanks for today Sammy i had so much fun. I love you big brother". Sophia said.

"Your welcome Soph and i love you too. Now go on up me and Dean will be up in a minute". Sam said.

"Ok". Sophia said.

Sophia then went up to her room to change leaving the brothers to talk.

"So a monkey bracelet? I got a monkey for a brother now". Dean said chuckling.

"She said i had monkey like hair". Sam said.

"Because you almost do". Dean said.

"Keep laughing and you won't get the pie i brought you". Sam said in complete seriousness.

"I don't get my pie and everyone won't be able to find your body after i kill you. Speaking of which did my baby get messed up?" Dean asked.

"No Dean your precious car didn't get messed up in anyway and it didn't get dirty". Sam said.

"Good then i won't kill you but i will if you don't give me my food". Dean said seriously.

Sam then hands him his food and a beer but before they sit and talk they are going to go tuck Sophia in for the night, by the time they get in their sister's room she is laid out on her bed and the blankets are every which way. Dean then straightens them out so that the blankets are on top his sister and making sure she has her stuffed lion and bear with her.

"Sleep tight baby girl". Dean whispered.

"Sweet dreams princess". Sam whispered.

They then quietly salt her room then make their way out leaving the door slightly cracked making their way downstairs to talk.

"So how are you feeling Dean? Any better?" Sam asked.

"A little better". Dean answered.

"You were right". Sam said.

"Of course i was. I was right about what?" Dean replied.

"When i was with Soph today she looked like a normal adjusted kid, happy, safe, innocent, just seeing her smile made me happy. Looking at her today made me think she wasn't part of the hunting life but deep down i knew she was and always will be". Sam explained.

"Too bad we can't just settle down raise her and let her do normal kid things". Dean said eating his burger.

"I know". Sam said.

"So you two got matching bracelets? I thought i had a brother and sister not two sisters". Dean said sarcastically.

"Says you, you and Sophia have matching lion necklaces". Sam said almost laughing.

"I didn't see it". Dean said.

"She has it on just hidden". Sam said.

Dean then let out a chuckle but he swore he never take it off when Sophia gave him that he knew that if he took it off it'd be like losing a piece of his sister same thing with Sam and the bracelet. If they took off what their sister gave them it'd be like they'd be losing a part of her and they didn't want that. At all.


	9. Sophia turns 13

Sophia is turning 13 today and it's Dean's worst nightmare because now he has to deal with a teenager and with that comes drama, dating, and worst of all boys. He and Sam have been teenage boys once and he knew that majority of them only want one thing and they sure as hell won't get it from his sister or he'll kill someone. Right now Dean, Sam, Cas, Kevin, and Kevin's mom are planning a small party for Sophia while she is still resting in her room, after a while the living room is set up for a party and there is food on one table, a cake on the other, and a few little presents on the other even Crowley had sent a couple of gifts to Sophia just because he was a demon he did care for Sophia. Sophia finally awakens and she gets excited because today is her birthday so she gets up and changes into some jean shorts, a gray t shirt, and her tennis shoes, she's so excited she runs out of her room and to the living room and when she gets there she sees her brothers, Cas, Kevin, and Kevin's mom.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Sophia!" Everyone shouted.

"Thanks you guys". Sophia said.

Sophia then hugged everyone then they began eating the food that was out and it was pizza, wings, hamburgers, and hot dogs with soda for Kevin and Sophia while everyone else had a beer. After eating Dean thought it was time for Sophia to open her gifts.

"Alright present time". Dean said.

Sophia then sits at the front of the table while everyone gathered around and they all got gifts that they got for Sophia. Dean went first with his.

"Here you go Soph happy birthday i hope you like it". Dean said.

Sophia opened it and it was a small hand gun that John got for one of Dean's birthdays years ago he gave it to her so that way she can start training to become a better hunter.

"Just so ya know me and Sam are gonna be training you with that and you are to use it for emergencies and hunts only it's not a toy". Dean said.

"Thanks Dean i love it". Sophia said.

Then it was Sam's turn to give Sophia her gift, she opened it and it's a brand new IPad.

"Thanks Sam i love it". Sophia said.

"No problem Soph it's for school work too not to just play with". Sam said.

Cas went next, Sophia opened it and it's a pendant for protection it's the symbol Dean and Sam have tattooed on their chest.

"Thanks Cas i'll never take it off". Sophia said.

Finally it was Kevin and his mom's turn, Sophia opened it and it was a few new games for her Xbox.

"Thanks Kevin. Thanks Kevin's mom". Sophia said.

"No problem Soph". Kevin said.

"Your welcome honey". Kevin's mom said.

Dean then got Crowley's gift off of the table for her to open.

"Who's this from Dean?" Sophia asked.

"Crowley". Dean answered.

Sophia opens it and it's an angel blade.

"Cool can i keep it Dean? Please". Sophia using her puppy dog eyes.

"Yes but just like the gun it's not a toy it's a weapon and it's only suppose to be used for emergencies and hunts only". Dean said.

"Thanks Dean. Thanks everyone i love all my gifts". Sophia said.

"Your welcome Soph". Everyone said.

Dean then got the cake and put a 1 and 3 on it then lit the candles then everyone sang happy birthday, Sophia then blew the candles out and everyone clapped. Dean then cut and dished out the cake but not before donning his sister's nose with the icing.

"Real mature Dean". Sam said.

"What it's funny". Dean said.

Sophia then decided to get Dean back so she took a glob of her icing and waited for Dean to turn back to her and when he did she she went across his cheek with the icing making everyone laugh.

"Oh now it's on Soph". Dean said.

Sophia then ran from her brother and hides behind Sam for protection but he sweeps her up tickling her then Dean joins in, once that was over and everything was cleaned up Kevin and his mom went back to a safe house so he could finish decoding the tablets and Cas had other duties to attend to with Metatron. Once everyone left Sophia went to go change for bed so while she did that Sam and Dean were in the living room talking.

"Dean you wanna give it to her now? We said we'd wait for her birthday". Sam said to his brother.

"Yeah i'll go get it from my room". Dean said.

Dean then went to his room and got the two small jewelry boxes that were wrapped, these gifts were from Sophia's mother and John she had them put in a small locker she put it there after she died and Dean found the key got them and has had them ever since. Both brothers are back in the living room sipping on beers then Sophia came out in some pajama shorts and a shirt all ready for bed.

"Hey Soph, did you have fun today?" Sam asked.

"Yeah thanks you guys". Sophia said.

"No problem Soph". Dean said.

Sam then cleared his throat giving Dean a look and he nodded.

"Soph there's actually two more gifts for you". Dean said.

Dean then set the boxes on the table and she looked at her brothers and they nodded, she opened them and the first one was a locket from her mom when she opened it on one side it was her and her mom on the other it was of her, John, and her mother. This brought a few tears to Sophia's eyes because this is the only reminder of her mother.

"Your mom wanted you to have it Soph". Sam said.

"It's beautiful". Sophia said.

Dean then took it from her and put it on her, Sophia then opened up the other box and it's a charm bracelet from John. It has a small charm for everything Sophia likes and it has protection symbols, it even has her's, Dean's, and Sam's initials on it.

"This is from dad its also like your pendant it's for protection so nothing happens to you". Dean explained.

Sophia then got a few more tears in her eyes now at least she has some reminders of her parents and she is lucky to have brother so caring, loving, and protective she may not have her parents but she will always have Dean, Sam, Cas, and Crowley.


	10. Metatron

One day Cas is out waiting on Metatron to show up so he can discuss this business and get it over with.

"Hello Castiel". Metatron said.

"Metatron, your late let's just get this over and done with i have other stuff i have to do". Cas said.

"Like what play babysitter for Dean and Sam". Metatron said.

"What i do is none of your business now let's just do this". Cas said.

"Looks like i hit a nerve you know i forgot to ask how is little Sophia doing i've been wanting to meet her for sometime now". Metatron said.

Cas then got pissed and practically threw Metatron into the wall behind him.

"I will only tell you this once Metatron you will leave Sophia out of this and you will stay away from her, if you even think about going near her you deal with me". Cas warned.

"Ok ok geez i won't go near her". Metatron said.

Once Cas and Metatron got done talking Cas had left leaving Metatron in his thoughts and he's thinking if Cas isn't going to help him with his plan he's going to need a little motivation so he goes off to find one of his informants.

"I have a little mission for you to do". Metatron said.

Meanwhile

Sophia is currently sitting in a motel room doing her school work Sam had left for her while they are on a case, once she had finished her math worksheets, her history and english paper she was bored, she wondered something since she was now 13 she had a couple real weapons could she go out for like a little walk or ride her skateboard. She decided to strap her helmet and pads on then write a note for her brothers she then tucked the small handgun in the waistband of her jeans and hid the angel blade on her ankle where she had it strapped she then grabbed her phone and skateboard heading for outside, after a while Sophia had picked up speed and since it was a small town they were in hardly anyone was out. After a while out it has been way too quiet even for angels and demons but with everything going on they may not even be there just as she made her way back to the room someone came from behind her and grabbed her so she started to fight but the person put a cloth over her mouth and carried her away over there shoulder like a sack.

Motel room

Dean and Sam just got back from gathering the info they needed for the case and they needed a break once back inside they see Sophia isn't there and Sam sees the note on the table.

"Soph went out to skateboard she has her gun, angel blade, and phone with her". Sam informed his brother.

"As long as she calls us to let us know she's safe it's fine with me". Dean said.

Ever since Sophia turned 13 they started giving her just a little extra space. While they worked on the case they had no clue where Sophia was actually at.

Meanwhile

Metatron is once again meeting Cas to discuss business but now also has possession of Sophia.

"Hello Castiel". Metatron said in somewhat of a cheery mood.

"What is it that you want Metatron, i told you i'm very business". Cas said.

"I'm just wondering if you reconsidered our deal". Metatron said.

"I said no Metatron". Cas said.

"I was afraid you say that so i have a backup plan". Metatron said.

Cas then got confused then an angel that works for Metatron comes out holding Sophia in a death grip and she is trying not to act scared or afraid. Once Cas saw how scared and terrified Sophia was he got pissed and threw Metatron into a brick wall very hard.

"Let her go now she has nothing to do with this". Cas said.

"I thought you could use a little motivation Castiel i mean you are the only angel she trust". Metatron said.

"Cas, what's going on?" Sophia asked.

"It'll be alright Sophia i promise i won't let anything happen to you". Cas promised.

Sophia then remembered her angel blade on her ankle strap so she acts like she is going to tie her shoe but she doesn't she gets her angel blade and attacks the angel holding her while Cas deals with Metatron.

"If you ever come near her again i will kill you slowly and painfully, stay away from her and leave her alone". Cas warned Metatron.

Metatron then disappeared while Sophia sits on her knees covered in blood, she had killed her first angel in self defense and since it was her first kill she didn't know how to think her mind is racing so Cas bends down beside her.

"Sophia? Are you ok?" Cas asked.

Sophia just felt numb she had never killed anything or anyone for that matter, once her hands start to shake Cas took her blade she then broke down into sobs and he pulled her to his chest while she cried. He now had to explain this to Dean and Sam hoping Dean won't get pissed or go off to try and kill Metatron. Once Cas had Sophia somewhat calm down he had gathered her skateboard and helmet and transported back outside of the motel room.

"Sophia were back at the motel room now, don't worry Metatron can't get you i promise". Cas said.

Sophia just nodded. Cas then opened the door to see Dean and Sam discussing the case while drinking a couple of beers.

"Hey Cas, hey Soph". Sam said.

Cas knew it was now or never.

"Metatron kidnapped Sophia". Cas said.

"HE DID WHAT?" Dean exploded.

"Soph come here". Sam said.

"Why the hell is she covered in blood Cas?" Dean yelled.

"She killed the angel that held her captive". Cas said.

Sam then started to clean the blood of his sister's face but the rest of her clothes are stained with blood from the fight that the angel had put up she had a few cuts and bruises.

"Soph? Soph are you ok?" Sam asked gently.

Sophia just sat there with a blank expression on her face.

"I think she's in shock". Sam said.

Sophia then pulled her knees to her chest and began rocking while trying to hold in her tears but soon breaks down, Dean then sits down and pulls Sophia to his chest and begins rocking her while stroking her hair.

"It's alright Soph it'll be alright. Shh princess shh it's ok. It's alright sweetheart were here now were right here". Dean soothed his sister.

"I-I k-killed someone Dean". Sophia cried into her brother's shirt.

"Soph it's alright now ok it's alright shh sweetheart shh it's ok". Dean soothed.

"Soph why don't you go take a shower and put some fresh clothes on". Sam suggested.

She nodded and grabbed some clothes from her bags and heads to the bathroom. Once she is out of ear shot Dean is beyond pissed off he is ready to kill Metatron.

"Dean you have to calm down Soph's already in bad shape as it is she needs both of us right now". Sam tried to reason with his brother.

"Why the hell is he even going anywhere near Sophia?" Dean asked.

"He said since i won't help him with his plan i needed some motivation and the angel who had Sophia brought her out, she had her blade on her ankle strap and got in a fight with the angel but she was finally able to kill the angel". Cas explained.

Dean was now more pissed than ever before but for his sister's sake he had to calm himself down. After a little while Sophia came out of the bathroom in shorts and one of Dean's old shirts, she then curled herself in Dean's side just needing the comfort right now and as she listens to his heartbeat its slowly lulling her to sleep and she finally falls asleep. Dean then heavily salts the room and asks Cas to step outside so he can ward the room against angels so while Sophia sleeps he is going to go talk to Metatron.

"Dean, what the hell do you think your doing?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to summon Metatron and kick his sorry ass". Dean said.

Dean, Sam, and Cas are in the middle of a abandoned parking lot and Dean does the summoning ritual to summon Metatron and once he appears Dean picks him up by the front of his shirt and backs him into a wall getting face to face with him.

"Hi Dean". Metatron said.

"Lets get something straight you arrogant dick you don't come near my sister ever again. Hell don't even breathe around her and if i ever find out you were anywhere near my sister i will kill you so fast before you could even blink. My sister stays out of this, she has nothing to do with any of this you wanna come after us fine but you leave her alone. I make myself clear". Dean said in a harsh tone.

"Crystal clear". Metatron said.

"Good now get the hell away from me before i do kill you". Dean said.

Metatron then disappears leaving Dean, Sam, and Cas to go back to the motel room.


End file.
